<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretend (S Part no. 5 - LAST) by pumpysehun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263973">Pretend (S Part no. 5 - LAST)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun'>pumpysehun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its a bird. its a plane. its fali-al-insane HAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretend (S Part no. 5 - LAST)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MAGANDANG GABI BAYAN!!! SOUPRICE MGA DEMONYO HAHAHAHAHAHA</p>
<p>PARA DON SA DALAWANG INIYAKAN AKO PARA SA PAKING SMUT NA 'TO SANA MASAYA NA KAYO HA<br/>KINGINA KAYO NAPAGAWA NIYO NA NAMAN AKO NG ISA PANG SMUT MGA WALANGYA KAYO TALAGA LAKAS NIYO SA 'KIN BWISET NA YAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHA LAST NA TALAGA 'TO!!!!</p>
<p>PAALALA: magdasal kay tito lord mga kids (-/\-)</p>
<p>enjoy ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when the plane already took off and everything was settled at pwede na ulit kumilos, doon na tumayo si kyungsoo at pumunta sa cr dahil kanina niya pa pinipigilan ang ihi niya</p>
<p>he was about to open the door to the comfort room when someone suddenly placed his hand on the door. paglingon naman ni kyungsoo dito, bahagyang nanlaki mga mata niya na makita si chanyeol, walang emosyon ang tingin sa kanya</p>
<p>"Yaㅡyab... bakiㅡ"</p>
<p>hindi na natapos ni kyungsoo ang sasabihin niya dahil mabilis siyang hinablot ni chanyeol atsaka hinila papasok sa loob ng banyo. pagkapasok nila sa loob ay isinandal agad siya ni chanyeol sa may pader atsaka inilock yung pinto nung cr</p>
<p>hindi naman alam ni kyungsoo mararamdaman niya dahil nabibigla at naguguluhan siya sa mga nangyayari</p>
<p>"Yaㅡyab... aㅡano bang problema? Bakitㅡ"</p>
<p>hindi na naman natapos ni kyungsoo sasabihin niya dahil bigla siyang sinunggaban ng halik ni chanyeol sa labi niya. it really surprised kyungsoo dahil yung halik ni chanyeol ay parang galit</p>
<p>he tried pushing him back pero mahigpit ang hawak sa kanya ni chanyeol at onti-onti nang napapalalim nito ang halik sa kanyang labi kaya ramdam na niya ang panghihina ng katawan niya dahil nalulunod na siya sa mga halik ni chanyeol</p>
<p>the taller's kisses are rough and fast kaya di alam ni kyungsoo ang gagawin lalo na nauubusan na siya ng hininga sa pagod. lumipat naman ang mga halik ni chanyeol sa leeg niya kaya doon nakahinga na si kyungsoo</p>
<p>kyungsoo's trying to catch his breath pero napatigil siya sa paghinga nung maramdaman niyang ipinasok ni chanyeol ang kamay niya sa loob ng pants niya atsaka hinawakan ang kanyang nananahimik na alaga at doon sinimulang ipump kaya napaungol siya ng mahina</p>
<p>"Aㅡaahhh... yaㅡyab... no... wag dito... nasa eroplano tayo... yab..."</p>
<p>mahigpit namang napakapit si kyungsoo sa mga balikat ni chanyeol dahil lalo siyang nanghina sa ginagawa sa kanya nito. napaangat naman tingin ni chanyeol sa kanya atsaka siya saglit na nginisian at muling hinalik-halikan sa leeg</p>
<p>"Why? Don't you want to try it here? Ayaw mo ba dito dahil may mga tao sa labas?"</p>
<p>mas lalo namang binilisan ni chanyeol ang pagpump sa alaga ni kyungsoo kaya napahawak sa bibig si kyungsoo at napasandal ang ulo niya sa may balikat ni chanyeol</p>
<p>"Yaㅡyab... please... aㅡaㅡaahhh... hmm..."</p>
<p>muli naman siyang hinalikan ni chanyeol sa kanyang labi pero this time it's soft and slow. naramdaman naman ni kyungsoo na ibinababa na ni chanyeol ang pants at brief niya</p>
<p>tumigil naman sa pagpump si chanyeol sa alaga ni kyungsoo at doon lumipat ang kamay nito sa may pwet niya atsaka hinimas-himas ito.</p>
<p>"Yaㅡyab..."</p>
<p>bahagya namang napangisi si chanyeol. he then teased his husband by touching his hole at doon mas lalong napahigpit kapit ni kyungsoo sa mga balikat niya</p>
<p>"You're getting turned on?"</p>
<p>napapahinga naman ng malalim si kyungsoo dahil sa ginagawa ni chanyeol</p>
<p>"Yab... wag dito please..."</p>
<p>"Are you sure? You're already wet."</p>
<p>napakagat naman sa laba si kyungsoo para pigilan yung ungol niya dahil ipinasok ni chanyeol ang isang daliri niga sa loob ng holey grail niya</p>
<p>"Yaㅡyab..."</p>
<p>napapangisi lang naman si chanyeol sa asawa niya pero hindi niya tinitigilan ito</p>
<p>"Want me to go faster?"</p>
<p>"Yab... no... Iㅡ aaaahhh!"</p>
<p>mabilis namang napahawak sa bibig si kyungsoo dahil sa biglang labas ng malakas niyang ungol dahil walang pakundanagan na nagpasok pa ng isang daliri si chanyeol sa loob ng holey grail niya at doon mabilis na nilabasmasok ito</p>
<p>mahigpit lang ang kapit ni kyungsoo sa balik ni chanyeol habang pinipigilan ang sarili na mapaungol ulit ng malakas</p>
<p>nagulat naman sila nung may biglang kumatok sa may pinto</p>
<p>"Sir? Are you okay? Is there anything wrong?"</p>
<p>napalingon naman si kyungsoo kay chanyeol pero nginisian lang siya nito at patuloy parin sa ginagawa niya</p>
<p>napahinga naman muna si kyungsoo bago siya sumagot</p>
<p>"Yeㅡyes. Eㅡeverything isㅡaㅡaaahhhㅡokay..."</p>
<p>"Are you sure, sir?"</p>
<p>pinapalo naman na ni kyungsoo sa dibdib si chanyeol dahil sinasadya nito na mapaungol siya</p>
<p>"Yeㅡyes. I'mㅡfine."</p>
<p>"Okay, sir. If anything's wrong please let me know or any of the stewardess."</p>
<p>"IㅡI will. Thank you!"</p>
<p>nung narinig naman na nilang naglakad na palayo yung stewardess doon naman na tumigil si chanyeol sa ginagawa niya</p>
<p>"I guess you're right. It's not good to do it here."</p>
<p>itinaas naman na ni chanyeol ang pantalon at brieg ni kyungsoo. binigyan naman niya muli ng halik sa labi ang asawa atsaka ngumisi dito</p>
<p>"We'll have to wait to get back home before we can continue this."</p>
<p>at doon nauna nang lumabas ng cr si chanyeol. kyungsoo was left there dumbfounded, fucking turned on, and freaking craving for more. napapamura na lang siya sa utak niya dahil sa ginawa sa kanya ni chanyeol</p>
<p>he got startled nung biglang bumakas yung pinto</p>
<p>"Oh my god. I'm sorry. The door's unlocked I thought no one was here."</p>
<p>pilit namang ngumiti si kyungsoo dito</p>
<p>"Now . It's okay. I'm done. I was about to go out. You can use it."</p>
<p>hindi naman na hinintay ni kyungsoo na makasagot ito at mabilis siyang lumabas nung cr. pagkarating naman niya sa pwesto nila ay andun lang si chanyeol nakaupo at nakasandal ang ulo sa may bintana</p>
<p>he looked around their area and most people are asleep since it is only four in the morning. he took a deep breath first before sitting on his sit</p>
<p>he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down para mawala narin ang pagkabuhay ng kanyang alaga at pagccrave ng kanyang holey grail pero nagulat siya nung may biglang humawak sa may pantalon niya kaya agad siyang napamulat ng mata at napalingon sa asawa niya</p>
<p>chanyeol is still looking outside the window pero ang kamay nito ay nasa ibabaw ng pantalon ni kyungsoo at hinihimas-himas at pinipisil-pisil ang alaga nito</p>
<p>kunot noo namang napatitig si kyungsoo dito habang nakakagat sa labi. he swifted his gaze and closed his eyes. he once again tried calming himself para hindi na mas lumala ang pagka-turned on niya but his husband really is pushing him to his limit dahil ipinasok na naman nito ang kamay niya sa loob ng pants niya at doon sinimulang hawak-hawakan ang kanyang alaga</p>
<p>napapahinga naman ng malalim si kyungsoo dahil mabagal ang bawat stroke dito ni chanyeol which is making him more aroused. grabe na ang pagpipigil ni kyungsoo sa sarili niya pero mukhang hindi na talaga niya kaya and he really wants to do it</p>
<p>he then stood up kaya dito napalingon na si chanyeol sa kanya. kyungsoo once again looked around pero tulog parin naman ang mga taong malalapit sa kanila including the two person behind and infront of them, at yung mga stewardess ay nasa harapang parte naman ng eroplano</p>
<p>when he saw that it won't be dangerous, mabilis siyang kumilos at sinugod si chanyeol ng halik sa labi. chanyeol wasn't even surprised. napangisi pa siya sa ginawa ng asawa niya</p>
<p>onti-onti namang naupo si kyungsoo sa mga hita nito habang patuloy parin ang paghahalik sa labi nito</p>
<p>"You said you don't want to do it here?"</p>
<p>chanyeol asked in between their kiss at napakunot noo naman si kyungsoo dito</p>
<p>"I don't want to but fuck you and your teasing. I can't take it anymore."</p>
<p>agad namang inunbutton ni kyungsoo ang pants ni chanyeol at inunzip ang zipper nito at doon ipinasok ang kamay niya at inilabas ang almighty alaga ng asawa niya habang patuloy lang ang paghahalikan nila</p>
<p>"Put this inside me now."</p>
<p>kyungsoo whisphered habang pinupump ang alaga ni chanyeol. napangisi naman si chanyeol dito atsaka hinawi yung buhok ni kyungsoo sa noo</p>
<p>"You sure, yab? Our flight is only an hour and fifteen minutes, and we've been on this plane for about twenty minutes now."</p>
<p>"You know damn well that our flight is only for an hour and so tas ginawa mo sa 'kin 'to. Bakit hindi mo na lang hinintay na makauwi tayo?!"</p>
<p>inis at gigil na sabi ni kyungsoo. mahina namang tumawa si chanyeol atsaka marahan na hinalikan ang asawa niya sa labi nito</p>
<p>"I only wanted to tease you now 'cause I was so annoyed how you got close that fast with Astin again. Never knew you'll really get aroused with that."</p>
<p>napatigil naman si kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya atsaka inilayo bahagay si chanyeol at kunot noong tinitigan ito</p>
<p>"You got jealous? Really? Seriously, yab?"</p>
<p>napakunot naman ang noo ni chanyeol dito at doon itinayo niya ang asawa niya atsaka itinuwad bahagya ang katawan. ibinaba naman niya ang pantalon at brief nito atsaka walang pakundangan na ipinasok ang alaga niya sa loob ng holey grail ni kyungsoo. mabilis namang natakpan ni kyungsoo ang bibig niya para pigilan ang paglabas ng ungol niya</p>
<p>chanyeol thrusted hard and rough which made kyungsoo hold on to the seat infront of him</p>
<p>"Yes, I am fucking jealous kasi ang bilis lumambot ng puso mo sa kanya kaya napatawad mo agad siya."</p>
<p>inis namang napalingon si kyungsoo sa kanya</p>
<p>"What?! I forgave him because of my twin brother, Daile! Not because I have a soft heart for him!"</p>
<p>inis at mahinang singhal ni kyungsoo sa asawa niya. nagulat naman si kyungsoo nung biglang binilisan ni chanyeol ang paglabasmasko ng alaga nito sa loob niya</p>
<p>"Fuck. Daile! Ano ba?! You really want me to moan loudly here?!"</p>
<p>pabulong at galit na sita ni kyungsoo dito</p>
<p>"Aㅡaㅡaaahhh... putangina ka talaga, Daile..."</p>
<p>kyungsoo softly moaned dahil binagalan ni chanyeol ang pagthrust sa kanya atsaka inikot-ikot ang bewang nito. inangat naman ni chanyeol ang katawan ni kyungsoo at inilapit ito sa kanya atsaka bumong sa may tenga nito</p>
<p>"I want them to hear how much you're loving this. That you're having the best fucking fuck in your life now."</p>
<p>chanyeol started slowly thrusting in and out of kyungsoo at talagang ibinabaon niya ng sagad ang alaga niya sa loob ni kyungsoo kaya ramdam na ramdam ni kyungsoo ang laki at haba ng alaga nito</p>
<p>"Aㅡaaahhhh... tangina ka talaga, Daile. Fuck."</p>
<p>the slow thrusts from chanyeol is really making kyungsoo crazy 'cause he wants more kaya dito hindi na naiwasan ni kyungsoo ang ikilos ang sarili at siya na ang nagthrust which somewhat surprised chanyeol pero napangisi rin naman agad ito</p>
<p>"You're moving on your own now huh?"</p>
<p>"Putangina ka. We only have less than an hour tas binabagalan mo pa?! Just fuck me faster and hard, Daile."</p>
<p>bigla namang nag-init si chanyeol sa narinig niya. the way how kyungsoo said the last line really turned him on at naramdaman naman yun ni kyungsoo dahil he felt chanyeol's hose got bigger</p>
<p>nagulat naman si kyungsoo nung biglang gumalaw si chanyeol at sinunod ang sinabi niya. mabilis naman ulit niyang nahawakan ang bibig para pigilang mapaungol ng malakas</p>
<p>chanyeol thrusted faster and harder inside him which is making him go craze dahil gusto na niyang umungol ng malakas dahil dito</p>
<p>"Aㅡaㅡaaaahhhhhh... putangina..."</p>
<p>kyungsoo softly moaned and cursed. akala niya walang makakarinig pero the people infront them started to talk</p>
<p>"Did you hear that? I think I heard someone moaned." the person sitting on the seat infront of kyungsoo said</p>
<p>"Maybe you're just hearing things. Just go back to sleep." the person sitting next to it said</p>
<p>"But I swear, I heard someone moaned."</p>
<p>"Just go back to sleep. You just need more sleep."</p>
<p>hindi naman na ulit sumagot yung isa at mukhang natulog na lang talaga ulit</p>
<p>"Fuck, yab. You're still the same. You get tighter when someone's about to catch us."</p>
<p>bulong ni chanyeol kaya pinalo naman ni kyungsoo hita nito</p>
<p>"Bilisan mo na lang please, yab."</p>
<p>ngumisi naman si chanyeol dito at doon muling nagthurst ng mabilis sa loob ni kyungsoo. sobrang pigil naman si kyungsoo sa paglabas ng ungol niya dahil sobrang sarap ang nararamdaman niya sa bawat pagbayo sa kanya ng kanyang asawa</p>
<p>"I'm almost there, yab..." bulong naman ni chanyeol habang patulog parin ang pagbayo kay kyungsoo</p>
<p>"Aㅡako rin..." tipid na sagot ni kyungsoo habang mahigpit ang kapit sa upuan na nasa harap niya</p>
<p>and with a few more thrust, both of them felt the pleasure of releasing what they are holding in. with the last thrust sinigurado ni chanyeol na ibinaon niya ng husto ang kanyang alaga sa loob ni kyungsoo habang inilalabas niya ang potential baby number three nila (*￣Ｏ￣)ノ</p>
<p>pagkatapos naman non ay dali-dali silang nag-ayos dahil naaninag ni kyungsoo na may tumayong stewardess at mukhang magrrounds na ulit sa area nila</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sana na-enjoy niyo hehe</p>
<p>LALO NA YUNG DALAWA DYAN *EHEM* STEPH *EHEM* KARMELA WORTH IT SANA INIYAK NIYO SA 'KIN AT PANG-AAWAY NIYO KAY NAOMI DAHIL SA NAGLAHONG PUBLIC SMUT NIYO DAPAT SA PREVIOUS PA-SMUTHIE KO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p>
<p>don't forget to pray mga bata (-/\-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>